


Shake My Hand (And Suck My D)

by Pinbones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Frisk is a kid, Mute Protagonist, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, PIV Sex, Sans is a Creep, Smut, Threats of Violence, Undertale Pacifist Route, blowjob, snow and cold, violence (slaps on the face)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinbones/pseuds/Pinbones
Summary: Frisk emerges from the Ruins and stumbles into the grip of a skeleton. He's not just a creepy guy with bad jokes, he's also got a taste for vulnerable human kids. They're gonna give him what he wants, on their knees or with their legs open, their choice.
Relationships: Frans, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	Shake My Hand (And Suck My D)

The door to the Ruins ground shut behind them and locked with a heavy _thunk_.

It was bright out here. The cold air chilled Frisk’s skin. They squinted around at the bright white layer of snow coating the landscape and frowned. Poked the ground with their stick to investigate. Yep, that was snow, and this whole landscape was frigid and silent. Why snow underground? It didn’t matter. Full of determination, they walked on, thankful for their warm sweater.

Their shorts barely covered down to their knees, leaving a lot of skin exposed to the cold, but their boots were big. The boots crunched through the snow, making the only sound Frisk could hear.

Their flesh crawled. Something crept around out there in the trees, watching them, they could swear it. It wasn’t a nice feeling, but it motivated them to keep up the pace, and they pressed on.

A thick branch lay across the path. It was too heavy to wield, so they stepped over it and kept walking.

The path was long but there was a bridge in sight. Beyond it, there had to be a building or a hole in the wall, someplace to get out of the cold –-

SNAP.

Frisk’s breath caught in their throat. They turned around.

The branch. Something had snapped the branch as though it was nothing. It lay in two pieces in the middle of the path.

There was no one around. The treeline was too dense for anything big enough to be hiding among the trees, and to the other side of the path was a sheer drop. Either the thing that broke the branch was gone or it was invisible… could monsters be invisible? Frisk was willing to believe anything at this point. They swallowed and strode towards the bridge, clutching their stick.

A crunch of snow and a moving shadow made them freeze. They looked back. Nothing.

The bridge stood only paces away. They took their first step on it when they heard footsteps approaching from behind.

Rooted to the spot, they waited while the crunching footsteps drew nearer.

It stopped behind them.

**"H u m a n."**

The voice was flat, emotionless.

**"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."**

Frisk turned. A skeleton offered his hand and they took it.

Nothing happened.

A tense, empty pause dragged on while they stared at each other. They gave him a shaky smile, trying to ease the tension.

He eyed them with tiny pinpricks of white light inside huge, hollow eye-sockets. "how old are you? ... never mind, i don't want to know."

Frisk tried to pull their hand back but he gripped it tighter. His bones dug into their skin. Was this normal for handshakes in monster culture? Something about his unblinking stare told them otherwise.

"you look soft. are all humans this cute?"

Frisk pulled again but his hand didn't shift. He was strong. They tried smiling again, awkward and tense.

"not a talker, huh? i bet you're a moaner."

They gasped and yanked, trying to back onto the bridge. He still had their hand trapped inside his.

A moaner? He didn’t mean that, did he? His expression didn’t change a bit. A joke, this guy just had a twisted sense of humour, right? He liked making sex jokes to children for a laugh.

"take it easy, kid, or you're gonna _break your hand_." He squeezed harder and they froze.

"there we go." He eased up and shook their hand as if nothing had happened, but still held onto it. "i’m getting ahead of myself... name's sans. think you can say that out loud for me?"

Frisk shook their head, lips sealed.

"heh. maybe you will when i'm fucking you. i bet i can make you scream it."

God, he meant what he said. Frisk swallowed and looked over their shoulder and across the bridge. Nobody was there, not a froggit or a moldsmol or anyone. If they screamed, would someone come? Sweat ran down their forehead. They clutched the stick tight with their other hand.

Sans laughed, the sound startling Frisk. “kidding. i’m kidding.” He let go of their hand and they reeled back, clutching it to their chest. He tucked his hand away in his parka pocket.

They stared at him. The tension eased from their shoulders. He didn’t look dangerous – they checked him and found he was weak, very weak. He must have a twisted sense of humour. Right?

“i’m actually supposed to be taking a break right now. convenient, huh? anyway, how about you and i take a break together?”

They shook their head and pointed across the bridge.

“oh, i see. you’re busy. you sure you can’t hang out?”

Frisk shook their head again and crossed the bridge, leaving him behind. It felt rude but he creeped them out bigtime. What kind of guy said things like that to a stranger? To a _kid_?

Sans was in front of them.

They squeaked and halted an inch away from his face. He hadn’t been there a second ago.

“what’s the hurry, sweetheart? come on, stay a while.” He put his arm up to herd them back across the bridge.

Enough was enough. They shook their head and ducked under his arm.

“no you don’t.” Arms encircled their waist and he lifted them off the ground.

A rush of magic sent them to the middle of the path again. The bridge was far away.

He had teleported them. That was new. But Frisk knew exactly what to do to dispel aggression in a monster, and took a deep breath to calm themself down. They didn’t want to hit such a weak creature, so instead, they did an act: opting for niceness, they patted his arm and gave him a smile. He dropped them on the snow.

He shucked off his jacket and they forgot all about acts. They scrambled away from him.

"you're not going anywhere." He lunged and dragged them backwards through the snow. "i’m starting to think you don't want to fuck me."

They shook their head. He laughed and pushed them to the ground. He got on top.

Frisk stuck the stick in the ground and used it as leverage. Twisting up out of his grip, they got to their feet and ran. He came from nowhere again, sticking his leg out. They tripped and went sprawling face-first in the snow.

“okay, kid. time out.” He rolled them over with his foot and sat on them, straddling their hips. “it was cute at first, but now it’s getting tiring.”

Frisk wiped the snow out of their eyes. He held their stick above them, examining it, and in one swift movement snapped it clean in half. They swallowed.

Sans tossed the pieces aside. His hand found the front of his pants and they watched with wide eyes while he rubbed his crotch and groaned. He was a skeleton, so he didn't have anything _down there_ , did he?

He caught them staring and winked. “take a look at this.” He pulled down the front of his shorts and an erect blue cock sprang free. Cringing away from it, they squirmed, bucked their hips, and twisted.

“what, you don’t like it?” He caught their wrists and pinned them to the ground.

This couldn’t be real, this wasn’t happening. They had been hugging Toriel a minute ago, and now they were here underneath this creep – a sick joke, it had to be.

“take it easy, kid.”

The seconds ticked by as they struggled, but he was unmoving, and they ran out of energy and slumped back on the ground. Snow chilled the back of their head.

“that’s better. stay still, now.”

Their lips trembled. He released their wrists and they didn’t move.

"there we go. i'll tell you what, kid, iwe'll make a deal." He shifted his hips closer to their face until he was sat square on their chest. He wasn’t heavy enough to crush them but he was far too strong to struggle against. He stroked his cock, the tip of it an inch away from their face. "if you give me a bj and i cum, i won't fuck you. deal?"

A cock. A real cock. Magic, translucent blue, but very real. Their heart pounded in their chest.

“did you hear me? just gimme a bj and we’re done. you know what a blowjob is, right?”

A bead of cyan precum formed at the tip and dripped on their face. They pressed their lips shut so it wouldn’t go inside their mouth.

“think about it. i get what i want and you get to keep your virginity. it’s a pretty nice deal for someone in your position.”

They knew what he was asking for. A penis in the mouth was better than getting raped down there, right? The cock hung an inch from their face, blue and thick and threatening. All they had to do was suck on it until it was over and then keep going through the Underground. Find a way out. Forget this ever happened.

“kid? do we have a deal?”

They nodded.

“nice. all right, kneel up.” He climbed off them.

He stroked his cock while he waited for them to get into position. Heart thrumming, they wiped the drop of precum off their face and knelt in front of him. Ice pricked their knees through their pants.

They told themself to ignore his piercing eyes, ignore that it was a real penis. Frisk leaned forwards.

Now to… suck it until it was over.

The cock twitched by itself. Frisk balked.

They checked him again – 1HP, 1ATK, 1DEF – would it really be so hard to get away? But he could teleport, and it would be too easy to kill him accidentally in a struggle. He caught them looking and winked.

Resigned, Frisk reached a hand out and put it on the shaft. The magic pulsed warmer than the frigid air surrounding them. It didn’t feel soft, more stiff and dry and kind of smooth. Grimacing, they wrapped their fingers around it and tried to jerk him off but he hissed at them.

“lick it, kid. get it wet.”

Frisk shuddered. They spat on their hand and used it to lubricate along the shaft. A drop of spit dripped onto the snow and froze solid. When they jerked him off this time, their hand slid smoothly over the cock. He spread his stance and groaned.

After a few strokes he pulled their hand away. "use your mouth... if you don't want me to fuck you somewhere else."

Wasn’t it all the same to him anyway? Why did he have to do this to them? They gathered spit in their mouth and leaned forwards, stopping with the tip a half-inch away from their lips.

“go on, don’t be shy.”

Frisk opened their mouth and let the tip slide in. Big and foreign-feeling in their mouth, it tasted of salt and musk. Cold saliva slid along their lips. They let in only the first inch before stopping.

“come on, take it. i know you can go deeper than that.”

Frisk shuffled their knees forwards to steady themself. The penis went halfway in and pressed against the roof of their mouth. Frisk gagged.

Sans tutted. "is that all? you sure you can't take it down to the base?" He grabbed handfuls of their hair and jerked his hips forwards.

Frisk choked and slammed their hands against his legs. They couldn’t breathe. Seconds passed while they gagged and choked. He let go and Frisk pushed back away from him and fell backwards in the snow, breathing hard. Frisk’s eyes filled with tears.

"that's a pretty bad gag reflex you have there."

They glared at him. He winked and beckoned them. Frisk sniffed and kneeled up again, wiping the spit from around their face.

Which Hell did they want to be put through? This one, or something worse?

They got into position with their mouth open.

“don’t be such a drama queen this time.” Sans eased it back into their mouth.

Almost immediately, they gagged, but they held still and tried to supress the sensation. They sucked on the tip, rocking shallowly back and forth.

Keep going, they said to themself. It’ll be over soon.

"treat it like you're sucking on a popsicle... use your tongue, make it feel good."

Frisk stopped sucking and hesitated. Like a popsicle. A warm, salty, meaty-feeling jelly popsicle. Supressing the instinct to spit it out or bite down, they sucked again. This time they pressed their tongue to the underside like they were trying to enjoy it.

“that’s better. keep going, kid.”

They tried a faster pace but their throat muscles clenched every time it hit the back of their mouth. It was hard to breathe through their nose while their gag reflex was acting up like this. They pulled away for air, breathing deep, and shifted their numb legs to get some feeling back in their toes. Salty, acrid saliva was building up in their mouth and they spat it on the snow before returning to the job.

Frisk picked up a slow rhythm, taking it halfway in and back out, pressing their tongue under the tip, over and over. It was the fastest and deepest they could take it.

"ha... you're getting the hang of this." He was breathless. It was almost over.

Until Sans grabbed double fistfuls of their hair and shoved his cock deep down their throat again.

Gagging, they hit his legs with their fists but did no damage. Sans groaned and rolled his hips further forwards until Frisk's lips brushed his pelvis. Their throat convulsed around the bulbous head of his penis. They couldn’t breathe.

Groaning, he eased his cock out. Frisk coughed and hacked and gulped air with the desperation of a drowning person.

"oh, that's right. you humans need to breathe." He winked. "sometimes i forget."

He aimed his cock, dripping with their saliva, back at their mouth but they pressed their lips shut, scowling.

“don’t be a brat, kid, we made a deal. unless you’ve changed your mind about how you're fucking me.”

Frisk tried to pull his hands away but he was gripping onto their hair hand enough to hurt. They gave him a tearful look and opened their mouth, knowing better than to fight. Immediately, he pulled them down to the base again. This time they prepared themself for the head to hit the back of their throat and they focused on breathing through their nose until the need to pull away subsided.

“that’s better.”

He started a slow pace, pulling all but the tip out and pushing all the way back in again. Frisk’s tiny throat hurt as the head dragged past, but they could still breathe – all that was left to do was wait it out. Soon his chest rumbled with a groan.

“fuck. use your tongue, kid, like you did before.”

Anything that got them out of this faster was a godsend – they teased the head with their tongue when he pulled back, and he moaned.

“fuck fuuuuck, kid… just like… just like that… fuck.”

He sped up, and suddenly everything wasn’t okay.

Frisk gagged, their throat constricting around his cock until breathing was impossible. Tears ran down their cheeks to join the pool of spit coating the lower half of their face. He was thrusting faster and rougher than they could handle.

Desperate for air, they did the only think they could think of and bit down. Hard.

Sans froze. His fingers found their mouth and forced in, hooking and pulling their jaw open. His cock came free from their teeth.

“NOT the right move, kid.”

He grabbed their arms and forced them down to the ground. They kicked and struggled but his grip was iron.

He raised a hand as though to slap them and they flinched.

“bones against skin would sting like a bitch, and you know it. stay still.”

They leaned up and spat on his face.

“fuck!”

Frisk tried to use that moment to get up but he pushed them down. They searched around for an escape route, the bridge, the Ruins, another monster...

A hand cracked against their face, startling them. He glowered down at them with a glob of saliva running down his cheek. Wide and furious eyes stared them down. "don't make me hurt you again, kid. you know i’ll do it."

They swallowed, their face stinging where he'd slapped them. He waited. When it was clear they weren’t going anywhere this time, he relaxed, and his chill demeanour slid back into place.

“there we go. stay still.” He wiped their saliva off his face.

Their whole body was tense as a spring, their eyes darting around.

“don’t even think about running again.”

Sans reached for their shorts. Frisk whimpered and caught his hand. They pointed down at his cock, then at their own mouth, tears running down their face again.

“i know we had a deal.” He shrugged. “but you couldn’t make me cum, not with that nasty gag reflex, and i don’t take kindly to being bitten on the dick.”

Sans slid his hands under their body. He lifted them as though they were weightless, carried them a few steps, and dumped them on top of his discarded jacket.

“there, you have a blanket. no more excuses. now take your shorts off or i’ll tear them off you.”

Frisk reached for their shorts with shaking hands. They dug their thumbs under the waistband and pulled them down, cringing as the cold air hit their thighs. The shorts bunched on their boots. At least now his jacket was between them and the snow. Thank god for small favours?

Frisk shivered and wiped their tears away. They were now exposed to the chilly air, and to Sans's gaze. He whistled. They covered their crotch but he pulled their hands away.

"don't make things difficult, sweetheart. you don't want to fight again, do you?"

They shook their head.

"then lay still and let me see your sweet little pussy." His hands fastened around their knees and he pulled their legs wide apart. The chill hit their sensitive region and they whimpered.

Was there any way out of this now? Frisk couldn’t hit him, not with his low health. They couldn't dust a monster. What other choice was there? Run? Not with him holding onto them and their pants around their ankles.

Act, they had to act.

They screamed. But nobody came.

“nobody out here but us, kid.”

They screamed as loud as they could. But nobody came.

“geez, kid, chill out.”

Screaming didn’t work. Swallowing bile, they reached up and gave him a hug. Chuckling, he put his jaw in the crook of their neck. “you have no idea how much i'm enjoying this.” They hugged harder and his breathing became rougher. He pressed his teeth to their skin as if to kiss their neck.

Abandoning hugs, they tried Mercy. Frisk leaned back and patted his hand, smiling sadly, as if to say, ‘it’s okay, Sans. I forgive you. Just allow me to spare you and I’ll forget this ever happened.’

He wasn’t paying attention. His fingers found their little nub and they gasped. He explored their privates with interest, his fingers rough and intrusive. They shuddered and twitched.

"heh. you're pretty sensitive, huh?"

Was there no way out of this?

He got bored of exploring their body. "i'll let you choose. pussy or anal?"

They kept their mouth shut and shook their head.

"not talking? alright, pussy it is. stay still." He stuck a skeletal finger inside and it scraped against the sides. They whimpered and bit down on their sleeve. "you're bone dry... let me help you with that."

He pulled his finger out and hunkered down, and his huge jaw opened. A blue tongue pushed out and pressed against Frisk's core, hot, wet, and heavy. He licked around until the area was slick with saliva before his tongue probed at their entrance.

Frisk planted their hands on his shoulders and shoved but he refused to move. His arms wrapped around their legs, holding them tight. His intruding tongue pushed in further. They whimpered. More tears pricked at their eyes.

Finally, he pulled it out. The cold air hit their wet privates and Frisk sucked in air through their teeth, but they didn’t dare try to cover themself.

"there we go. now you're all wet and ready." He propped himself up, licking spit from his teeth. His eyes locked on theirs. "you taste so sweet, you know that?”

They looked away, biting their lip. Just wait it out. Just wait it out.

“alright, let’s see if you can take it…”

Two of his fingers probed at their entrance and slipped inside without difficulty. They gasped at the intrusion. He pulled his fingers half out and stuck them in again, testing Frisk’s limit, and set a slow pace.

“nice, look at that.” They were sliding in and out with ease, lubricated by his blue saliva.

His fingers were fleshless and thin, but the bumps of his finger bones stimulated something inside them. They squirmed.

"feel good, kid?" He pumped his fingers faster.

They bucked their hips and grabbed at his wrist.

“take it easy, kiddo. don’t fight me now.” He added a third finger and now they could feel the stretch. His fingertips rubbed against a sweet spot and Frisk mewled. He laughed.

“maybe you’ll cum while i’m fucking you. i’d love to hear you moan.”

Just wait it out… if this was the worst it would get, they could handle it. They trembled.

“i think that’s enough. you can take it.” He grabbed his dick and lined himself up. "ready, kid?"

They squeezed their eyes shut. Wait it out, stay still and let it happen…

The tip poked at their opening and they tensed and clenched their muscles.

“relax, kid, or it’s gonna hurt.”

They forced themself to relax. Focus on breathing… in, out…

When the tip pushed in they tensed up again. He didn’t stop this time. He rolled his weight onto them and his cock slid in.

The pain hit them even before he reached their hymen and they screamed. A hand clapped over their mouth.

“that’s enough of that.”

Too much, too much, how were they supposed to let this happen? They writhed under him, bucking and twisting their hips until it slid out.

“easy. you’re making this far more difficult that it has to be, pal.”

Their teeth grazed his hand and he yanked it away before they could bite down.

He leaned back and let go of their mouth. Before they could scream again he slapped them across the face again, harder.

All notions of mercy or passivity were gone from Frisk’s mind. They needed a way out, and their only chance was to fight.

“i’m getting impatient. you think i won’t hit you again? huh?”

An arm came free and Frisk threw a punch. It glanced harmlessly off his shoulder.

“alright, that’s enough.” His eye sparked blue.

Their soul filled with magic and a force pinned them to the ground. They strained but their body couldn’t part from the ground.

He pressed himself to them and lined up his cock again. They couldn’t move their body away, it wouldn't move, that force was pinning them to the snow too hard.

He shoved his cock deep into them. The resistance inside broke.

Frisk clawed the back of his head, whimpering.

“i tried to reason with ya.” He moved his hips, dragging out and pushing back in.

They sniffed and gritted their teeth through the pain.

“you wouldn’t play along. this could have been easier on you.” He thrusted faster and groaned into their ear. "i'm glad you fought. this is way better than a sloppy bj."

The force pushing on their soul began to lessen but they couldn't do much. Their kept their legs pressed against his warm body and their arms off the snow, not trying to fight anymore, just trying to stay warm and get to the end of it.

"fuck, so fuckin' tight... i'm your first, aren’t i? knew i would be." He pulled back and looked down at them, triumphant. "come on, moan for me."

They shook their head.

He pulled out and took a hand off them, spat in it, and wet his cock with the spit. When he shoved it back in, it was easier to take.

Just take it. Just wait it out.

Sans fucked them harder, his breath getting rough again. “you’re a good kid, aren’t cha? you won’t fight me any more…”

Just take it.

“you feel so good… i bet you’ll take cock all the time when you’re older. grow into a real slut.” He pounded hard, like he was trying to ruin them. “i was lucky to get to ya this early, break you in and loosen you up…”

They certainly felt broken into.

Sans groaned into their shoulder. “next monster who jumps you will be real disappointed that you got taken, heh heh…”

They pressed their eyes shut. No, the underground wasn’t filled with more creatures like this… was it?

“what a lucky man i am…”

What an unlucky kid they were.

It didn't last much longer. He forced himself to go faster, harder, like he was desperate for more.

He moaned when he came, loud and satisfied. He thrusted once more, hard, before easing himself out.

They waited, sniffling. He gathered up his energy and got off them, dusting the snow off his knees.

“i’m gonna need that jacket back,” he said, tucking his fading cock away.

They got up and Sans pulled his jacket on, not minding the new stains.

“stay safe, kid.” He winked and vanished.

Crying, fucked and frozen, they pulled up their shorts and picked up one broken half of their stick. They still had their determination. They were going to get through the underground and go home, virgin or not, raped or not. This wasn’t their defeat.

They wiped the tears from their face and ploughed on through the snow, ignoring their pain, determined to see their journey to the end.

They had no idea it wouldn’t be the last time Sans got his hands on them.


End file.
